


Whiplash

by paynesgrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kurt constantly surprises him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 11
Collections: Well that was delightful





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "distort" prompt at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/) with the bonus ingredient, "genderbending".

Blaine stopped short of smacking into the bathroom sink when he found Kurt primping himself in front of the mirror after school that day. The uniform had come off, no doubt neatly folded in his backpack donned with too many accessories (which Blaine would remember to help Kurt fashionably improve later).

“You’re wearing a dress,” Blaine said bluntly, watching in awe as Kurt buttoned clasps, ruffled sashes and smoothed out pesky wrinkles in his skirt.

Kurt lifted his chin vainly. “Blue Chiffon.” He turned to Blaine with an excited smirk. “I just couldn’t wait.”

“Apparently not even before you left the school,” Blaine said dryly.

Kurt waved his hand airily. “The uniform was suffocating me.” He almost sounded annoyed that Blaine was infringing upon his beauty time. Blaine, however, refused to give Kurt the privacy. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, studying him.

“You know, you constantly surprise me, Kurt. You’ve kissed Brittany, you’ve been a cheerleader, and you’ve even - God, I _still_ can’t believe this - been on a football team, and now you’re breaking academy rules and wearing a dress.”

“Technically, school hours are over,” Kurt clarified.

Blaine’s grin widened. “You’re still on school grounds,” he retorted amused.

“So what are you saying? You hate it then?” Kurt huffed at him, and Blaine met his eyes, realizing how much his opinion really _did_ matter to Kurt.

Blaine shrugged. “Of course, you look fabulous; it’s _you_ ,” Blaine said encouragingly, subsiding Kurt’s anxiety. “It’s just that your interests are constantly distorting my perception of you.” He laughed. “I’m starting to get whiplash.”

Kurt blew out a strained breath. “Well... I hope that’s a good thing.”

Blaine lifted his brow as he met Kurt’s hopeful eyes. “Well, it definitely makes you way more intriguing,” he ended coyly.  



End file.
